


Wildfire

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Final Fantasy XV Stories [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Complete, Exhibitionism, Male Solo, Multi, Oneshot, Oral, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: When Ignis gives you a present in the form of a bound Reno, you just can’t help but take advantage of both of your boys.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> I actually received the first few lines of this fic as an ask on Tumblr, and my thotty little mind got a little carried away with possible scenarios, and this is what came from it. Completely self-indulgent, but I don't even care. I had a lot of fun with it.
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV, FFVII, or any related characters, nor do I own you. No money is made from the writing of this story.

Ignis opened the door to his bedroom and gestured with a flourish. “I’ve brought you a gift,” he announced warmly, your eyes falling upon a half dressed, red haired man, cuffed to the bed, a sly smile on his face. 

 

“R-Reno?” you muttered, confused. 

 

“Indeed, he and I have been discussing this for weeks. Show me how you take control, dearest." 

 

Reno twisted on the bed, whining for any attention. "Come on, princess, I can’t wait all day,” he quipped. 

 

You knew what to do about that smart mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Your head tilted slightly to the side. “You’re handcuffed to the bed; I don’t think time constraints really exist for you at the moment,” you told him, a faint note of amusement in your voice. This wasn’t your first time being in control, but it wasn’t something you had a lot of experience with, either.

 

Despite this, though, you decided that you were up for the challenge. Slowly, you moved forward, tucking one leg beneath yourself as you sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and running your fingers lightly over Reno’s bare chest and stomach.

 

He shivered, his breath catching in his throat. “You gonna tease me, babe?” he asked, blazing green eyes boring into yours.

 

“Why shouldn’t I?” you asked, glancing over at Ignis, who had settled his graceful form in a chair a short distance away. “I’m the one in control here, after all…” 

 

At the tactician’s nod, you slowly leaned forward, covering Reno’s mouth with your own before he could say anything else. Though your kiss was gentle, his was not, almost bruising in its intensity, and within a couple of moments, you felt him flicking at your lower lip with his tongue.

 

You let him deepen the kiss, but before he could get more than a single taste, you pulled back, a smile on your face. “Can’t let you have too much, now, can I? We’ve just started.”

 

A light chuckle made you both look over at Ignis. He had his head propped up on one fist, and one long leg was crossed over the other.

 

Though Reno had tried to follow you as you leaned away, pulling at the cuffs, he paused as he heard Ignis. “What’s so funny?” he demanded.

 

“You,” the green-eyed man said simply. “You agreed to this, yet you’re still fighting it every step of the way.” He stood up, moving over to the bed, where he curled one hand around your waist, pulling you to your feet. “It’s driving you crazy, isn’t it? Being so close, yet not being able to touch her properly…”

 

Ignis’s voice was like silk now as he moved to stand behind you, his hands wandering lightly over your body. “How long can you hold out, I wonder…before she has you begging for release?” 

 

As he spoke, his elegant fingers found the buttons on your shirt and began to unfasten them, one by one. It was excruciatingly slow, and it sent a low burn of arousal through you.

 

When your shirt finally came open, revealing the black lace bra beneath it, Reno moaned low in his throat, shifting on the bed, though he knew that he wouldn’t be able to slip free of the cuffs. 

 

“Dammit, I thought  _I_ was supposed to be the present, and here you are, stealing all her attention,” he grumbled.

 

Ignis slid the garment off your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. “Quite the contrary,” the tactician replied. “Since you can’t undress her yourself, I’m doing it for you. So sit back and enjoy.”

 

“I’d rather do it myself,” the redhead muttered mutinously, though he never took his eyes off you.

 

“Don’t worry,” you assured him. “I’m not finished with you yet.” You glanced down as Ignis popped the button on your pants, drawing down the zipper and causing the material to loosen around your hips.

 

The tactician reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bullet vibrator and flipping the switch on the end, causing it to come to life in his hand, buzzing faintly.

 

“Open your legs, darling,” he murmured in your ear, and you did as he told you, allowing him to slip the toy inside your panties and between your folds, where it rested against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

You gave a gasp at the sudden pleasure that flowed through you, and for a moment, you stiffened against him, a faint shudder running up your spine.

 

Pulling out of his hold, you stepped forward, and as the fabric slid down your legs, you climbed onto the bed, leaving the garment in a heap on the ground. 

 

Apart from the handcuffs, the only thing Reno was wearing were his black pants, which you set to work unfastening. Leaning down, you took the leather of the belt in your teeth, pulling it free of the buckle. When it came loose, you unbuttoned them, hearing his breathing quicken as you did.

 

But when he raised his hips in an invitation for you to slip them off, you simply gave him a wicked grin. “Not yet. I think you should keep them on a little while longer.”

 

This caused him to give a soft growl, but it was quickly transformed into a strangled whine as you threw one leg over his waist, lightly seating yourself on him. Slowly, you rolled your hips, using just enough pressure to elicit a soft moan. Even through the material of his pants, you could feel how hard he already was.

 

“Tell me what you want,” you murmured, your voice little more than a moan thanks to the vibrator. Trying to focus, you leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his throat, soon turning it into a sharp nip that left behind a faint red mark.

 

He jerked against you as you did this, making you chuckle. “Ride me,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Grind on me.”

 

Deciding not to tease him any more, you began to rock against him, angling yourself so that his clothed length pressed up against the vibrator, causing the embers of pleasure that had ignited within you to grow. Closing your eyes for several moments, you gave a soft moan as the sensations spiraled through you.

 

It wasn’t long before you felt the bed dip down slightly behind you, and Ignis pressed his lips to your neck. You felt his hands unclasp your bra with quick efficiency, and it was off almost before you even had the chance to realize he was removing it.

 

Reno moaned again as your breasts were revealed to his gaze, his eyes lingering hungrily on the peaks.

 

His view was partially obscured as Ignis took one of the mounds into his gloved hand, gently squeezing it, and running his thumb across the nipple before tweaking it gently.

 

You exhaled softly as the tactician did this, one hand coming up to rest on his arm, though you were careful to keep up the rhythm of your hips.

 

Ignis’s other hand came up, curling around beneath your chin and tilting your head back so he could claim your lips with his own. It was a surprisingly fierce kiss, considering how calm he seemed, and how gentle his hand was on you. But if anything, the contrast only served to make your desire burn even hotter.

 

You pressed down harder against Reno as the pleasure within you began to grow, and you felt him buck up against you the best that he could, given that he had very little leverage to work with.

 

Dimly, you could hear the handcuffs on his wrists clinking as he pulled against them, almost desperate for more friction. You knew he could feel the vibration of the toy, and that it was clearly having an effect on him.

 

Breaking free of Ignis’s kiss, you leaned forward, placing a hand on the side of Reno’s face, your thumb tracing lightly over the curved mark beneath the outer corner of his eye.

 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Reno asked, studying the expression on your face, the haze of pleasure that clouded your eyes. “I can feel you shaking.” Though he already knew it would do him no good, he tugged at the handcuffs again. “Ngh, I wanna touch you… C’mon, Iggy, let me go, already. You’ve made your point.”

 

Ignis arched one eyebrow, looking up from where he was placing a line of kisses along your shoulder. “Your self-control is a bit lacking. You agreed to this, remember, and you accepted the consequences of that agreement. Besides, the terms of your release are not up to me.”

 

Two sets of green eyes turned to you, but you had no time to address the issue. Just as Reno was about to say something to you, you covered his mouth with your own to stifle the cry of pleasure as your release seized you, sinking ragged claws into your nerves and laying them bare.

 

Sufficiently silenced, the redhead lifted his hips, rolling them against you as you pressed yours down onto him, the muscles in your thighs tensing as you rode out your climax.

 

He devoured your mouth hungrily, almost desperately, and a responding moan became audible. Unlike Ignis, who had spoken little and made hardly a sound this entire time, Reno was very vocal, and he made no attempt to quiet himself.

 

Finally, you broke the kiss, leaning back and breathing hard. You squirmed against Reno as the toy continued its assault on your nerves, your fingers lightly scratching against his chest and leaving behind faint red welts that made him shudder beneath you.

 

Ignis smiled faintly, kneeling on the bed beside you. Reaching into your panties, he pulled the vibrator away from you, turning it off and replacing it in his pocket. He placed a single finger beneath your chin, tilting it up so he could see your face. Studying your expression for a few moments, he placed a soft kiss on your lips that was filled with silent promise. “I hope you aren’t too tired; we aren’t finished yet.”

 

You shook your head, sliding off of Reno, who gave a soft whine at the loss of contact. Ignis ran his hands lightly down your body, the feel of the cool leather making you shiver. His fingers hooked into the waistline of your panties, pulling them down, where they pooled around your ankles. You stepped out of them, looking back up just in time to see the tactician peeling the gloves from his hands, tucking them into his pocket.

 

Placing his hands on your waist, he turned you back around so you were facing Reno.

 

“Isn’t she lovely?” he asked the redhead, his bare fingers skimming across your stomach, creeping down to ghost over your folds for a moment. “You want her, don’t you?”

 

“Oh, now this is just cruel… Why you gotta do that to a man?” Ignis wasn’t wrong, though; both of you could see the heat of lust reflected in Reno’s eyes as he watched you.

 

“Not to worry; you’re about to get your chance.” The tactician gently pushed you forward towards the bed. “Have your fun, darling.” With that, he backed away, seating himself in the chair he had occupied earlier.

 

 _Have fun, huh?_ You tilted your head slightly to the side, considering the man currently sprawled out in front of you. Slowly, you moved forward, once again throwing your leg over his thighs, though you held yourself above him on your knees. 

 

This time, though, you hooked your fingers into the waist of his pants, pulling the fabric down over his hips. He made things easier for you by kicking them off as soon as they were low enough, giving you a perfect view of the outline of his erection, which was currently straining against the black fabric of his boxers.

  
  
Your mouth went dry, and you reached out, tracing your fingers over the bulge in the fabric. When your eyes flicked upwards, you saw him bite his lip for a moment, tipping his head back as he attempted to keep himself still.

 

“Aw, babe,” be breathed. “You’re still in a teasing mood? Just remember that only one of us has gotten off so far. Have a little mercy on a guy, will you?”

 

“Don’t worry,” you assured him. “I’m about to.” 

 

Reaching into his boxers, you pulled out his length, gently stroking him. Before he had a chance to say anything else, you had taken him into your mouth, tongue flickering across the tip and tasting the salty flavor of his arousal.

 

Reno gasped sharply, letting his head fall back against the pillow. When you took him deeper, he attempted to jerk his hips up, but your free hand automatically came to rest across them, forcing him back down.

 

“None of that,” you chided gently, raising your head for a moment. As you did, you heard the unmistakable  _clink_  of a belt buckle, and you looked across the room in some surprise.

 

Ignis was in the process of unfastening his pants, his motions calm and unhurried, though his eyes were sharply focused on you. When he was finished with that, he slipped his hand inside the fabric, and you watched for a moment as he palmed himself, graceful fingers wrapping around his length. You couldn’t help but notice that he was already well on his way to being hard.

 

Your attention was abruptly brought back to Reno as he twitched beneath you. Without meaning to, you had slackened the pace of your hand, which had been steadily pumping his shaft.

 

It was difficult not to get distracted by the elegant man across the room from you, but you didn’t want to ignore the redhead, either. 

 

Resuming the motion of your hand, you slipped him back into your mouth, your tongue darting along the sensitive flesh in a way that made him tremble beneath you.

 

“You…really know what you’re doing with that tongue…don’tcha?” he asked, his voice shaky. Though he was trying to play it casual, it was clear that his façade was slipping.

 

Flattening your tongue against the underside, you let him slide a bit further in, which drew a strangled whine from him.

 

“Talented little thing, isn’t she?” Ignis intoned from across the room, his voice almost lazy. You spared him a glance out of the corner of your eye, noting that he had discarded his normally perfect posture in favor of sliding down ever so slightly in the chair. His legs were no longer crossed, but opened a bit, giving you an excellent view of his self-pleasure as he firmly stroked himself.

 

Reno wasn’t even fazed by the unexpected question. “Hell yeah, she is… I might just have to steal her from you.” He gave another groan as you increased the pressure of your mouth around him, pleasure surging through his slender frame. 

 

His hands curled into fists; gods, how he wanted to touch you, to curl his fingers into your hair and guide you. He wanted to kiss every inch of your body, seek out all the places that would leave you trembling and exploit them until you were a wreck beneath him, begging him for…

 

Everything he had been feeling abruptly stopped, and he was yanked out of his daydreaming to find you slowly crawling up his body. 

 

“Babe, why did you stop? I thought you were… _oh_ …” Whatever the rest of that sentence was going to be, it was cut off as you straddled him again, steadying his length with one hand as you slowly sank down onto him. You were still slick from your previous release, which eased his passage, and you offered very little resistance against him.

 

Two sharp inhales mixed into one as you lowered yourself until your pelvis was flush with his, and for a moment, you remained still, giving yourself a chance to adjust to him.

 

Reno gave a soft moan; you were hot and tight around him, squeezing him in just the right way, and he found himself squirming beneath you, trying to find enough leverage that he could move his hips. He needed to  _move_ , to feel you sliding along his length.

 

From his seat, Ignis watched the two of you through half-lidded eyes, keeping his breathing deep and even. It was a testament of his incredible willpower that he didn’t pull you away from the mouthy redhead and give him a show of his own, but he wanted you to have this; that was the whole point of this night, after all. But although he was willing to be patient, he wasn’t finished with you yet, as both you and Reno would soon find out.

 

For now, though…he was content to keep his distance.

 

Meanwhile, you had begun to rock your hips in a slow rhythm. Your eyes were fixed on the man beneath you, taking in his every expression. Almost teasingly, you ran your hands over your breasts, pinching the aching nipples for a few moments before sliding your fingers down over your stomach. Finding the bundle of nerves, you circled it lightly, taking in the way Reno’s gaze followed the progress of your hand as it trailed along your body.

 

“You know…I could help you out with that, if you’d just let me outta these cuffs,” Reno suggested casually, though the hitch in his voice betrayed the pleasure that was rushing through his body.

 

He didn’t know how much longer he could take it. The slow burn of pleasure was eating him up from the inside out; he  _needed_  to have his hands on you.

 

“What’s wrong? Is this getting to be too much for you?” you teased, leaning forward to nip at his collarbones, trailing upwards to his neck, where you began to lick and suck at the flesh, making him hiss quietly.

 

It happened before you even had time to register movement. Your only warning was the soft  _swish_  of fabric, and then…

 

 _CLICK_.

 

Reno’s arms came down, curling around you, and the next thing you knew, you were on your back, the redhead still sheathed inside of you. A slow smirk spread across his face that was downright wicked.

 

“Looks like the tables have turned now, haven’t they, Princess?” He thrust his hips once, twice, letting you feel him inside of you.

 

In some surprise, you looked up, seeing Ignis standing next to the bed with one hand on his hip, an almost predatory look on his face. 

 

“I thought it was time we changed things up a bit,” he explained, noticing your confused expression. Slowly, he sat down on the bed beside you, pulling you halfway into his lap, so you were within reach of his length. “I don’t intend to let you forget about me, after all.”

 

Resting one hand on your stomach, he slowly slid it down until his fingers found the bud you had been manipulating just a couple of minutes before. Slowly, he began to stroke it, making you shudder.

 

“Hey, now,” Reno warned. “I’m still here, too. And I am  _not_  going to be left out of this.” One hand ghosted down your thigh, and he hooked your knee over his hip, allowing you to turn slightly so you were able to take Ignis into your mouth.

 

Slowly, the redhead began to thrust into you, bracing one hand on the bed, the other wrapped around your thigh. 

 

“I wanna hear you moan again,” he said breathlessly, increasing his pace once he had set a steady rhythm. “Let me hear you, babe.”

 

The burning pleasure that was burning through you because of Reno’s actions was made even more intense by the motions of Ignis’s fingers just above where you and Reno were joined. He was merciless, pressing down with enough force that your hips automatically began to move of their own accord, seeking more friction from the two men.

 

At the same time, you took the tactician’s length into your mouth, not bothering with pretense as you immediately began to apply suction. One hand came up to grasp his base, and you squeezed gently, your thumb tracing a path up the underside.

 

Ignis’s breath left him in a trembling shudder, but that was the only noise he was willing to make, and to his credit, his fingers never faltered, even though pleasure was beginning to spread through his own body. His ability to compartmentalize never failed to astound you; it was difficult enough for you to focus on him while Reno was currently pumping into you with ever quicker movements in an attempt to bring you to climax, but he was completely unfazed.

 

But you would be damned if you were going to disappoint him.

 

Your tongue curled around his tip, flickering over it before you took him deeper into your mouth, a moan making its way out of your throat that had him inhaling sharply with the vibration.

 

“There you go…” Reno crooned, his fingers stroking along your thigh. “That’s what I was waiting for. Now…come for me.” He was getting close to his own release, though he’d wanted to hold it back for a while longer. But the teasing you’d done earlier with the vibrator, and then your mouth…

 

Ignis continued his assault with his fingers, and it wasn’t long before you were feeling the first flutters of your release. The pressure within you had been steadily growing, and with Reno’s urging, you found yourself teetering on the brink.

 

It was Ignis’s next words that sent you tumbling over. 

 

The tactician glanced up at Reno, then back down at you. He could tell by the way your mouth worked over him that you were beginning to lose your focus, and that meant you were getting close.

 

“Come for  _us_ , darling,” he said, stroking his free hand through your hair. 

 

You cried out around his length as razor-sharp pleasure gripped you, rocketing through your body and setting it alight. Your fingers tightened on him, though you were careful not to lose yourself and squeeze too hard.

 

Your release, the feeling of your inner walls fluttering around him, was enough to bring Reno to his peak just seconds behind you, and he cried out as he emptied himself inside you, leaning forward to bite at your exposed neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

 

Ordinarily, you might have protested, but under the circumstances, you rather liked the idea of him leaving his mark on you; physical proof of what had happened.

 

Once he was sure that you had ridden out your climax, the redhead slid out of you, pausing for a moment to place a tender kiss between your collarbones. He disappeared into the bathroom, returning a couple of minutes later with a warm, wet towel, which he then used to gently clean you up.

 

As soon as the overwhelming pleasure within you had died down, you were able to fully turn your attention to Ignis, resuming where you had left off. You’d had your release twice, and he was the only one who hadn’t yet experienced some kind of relief yet.

 

You redoubled your previous efforts as Reno lay down on his side next to you, lightly stroking his fingers up and down your body. Occasionally, he would lean down, placing a kiss on your breast, or your shoulder, or your collarbone; anywhere he could reach. Gone was his previous aggression; now he was nothing but tender.

 

Ignis had been holding himself back for the majority of the night, but now he was reaching his limits, and as your mouth continued its work over him, he felt his ironclad control slipping, until it finally  _snapped_ , and with a low moan, he finally found his own release.

 

You quickly swallowed every drop of his essence, pulling back and glancing between him and Reno, unsure of what to do next.

 

Ignis smiled faintly at you, lying down on your other side and draping one arm over your side. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, and felt you relax against him as you realized that he was content to let you remain lying here, with Reno pressed against your back.

 

“I hope you enjoyed your gift,” he said, propping his head up on one fist as he watched you snuggle between himself and the redhead.

 

“Oh, I did,” you assured him.

 

“Good,” Reno chimed in, somewhat smugly. “Because if you did…maybe this could become a regular thing. I’d rather have to myself, but I don’t mind sharing.”

 

You blinked, looking up to see Ignis’s expression, but to your surprise, it seemed that he was expecting this. He was watching you, waiting for your reply.

 

“I think…I could get used to that,” you told them, taking one of their hands in each of yours. Lying here, nestled between your boys, you couldn’t have been happier.

 

 


End file.
